


Dead Ones

by i_am_op



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_op/pseuds/i_am_op
Summary: Keith pales at the sight of blood. There's horror mixed with dread in his stomach. He tries to push away the horrible thoughts that ran through his mind."Lance?" Keith's question barely comes as a whisper.His response is in a voice, so weak and helpless, that of a dead man's. "Stay back, I've been bitten."(Alternatively: The AU where they fight zombies. Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty mediocre.)





	Dead Ones

**Author's Note:**

> get over 50+ likes? in tHIS ECONOMY??

It's been about eight months since Keith's ever experience the warming gaze of a heater. 

He can't quite recall the feeling of one. The breeze of Autumn had been taken over by the freezing chill of winter winds. It looked about to snow any minute now.

He misses it.

He can't help but have that on his mind while freezing his ass off on the couch with a thin blanket that was covered in holes, courtesy of moths. But, he supposes he can make do. 

Their temporary base was in a basement underneath a regular house that had been abandoned. It had a sofa, albeit very ugly and disfigured look. It was covered in stains, it was old with stitches with holes with a slight pungent smell of vomit. It was also uncomfortable as hell.

The basement itself smelled faintly of cat piss, despite being accustomed to it, can't say he liked the smell. It was a bit cramped with only one room (sans the bathroom) with one couch, the lights didn't work, the only light source being the window, but that was everyone' house he supposed, and it was a stuffy place in general.

But it helped him and Lance keep shelter from the corpses that walked around. Plus, it had a bathroom. That actually, honest to god, worked. 

Keith practically buries himself in the crummy blanket in an attempt to get even warmer; He can slightly feel himself drift off if he tries not to focus on his numb toes. 

" _Keeiiithhh_ , get up," Lance's voice playful calls out to him. "We're going to go out and search for some food."

Scrunching his face at the voice like a petulant child, Keith forces himself up. The blanket falls off him and he feels the icy air like pinpricks against his toes. His shoes and socks are on the ground, near the edge of the couch. Keith crouches down and grabs the socks, pulling them on his freezing feet, while still maintaining his laying position. "Thought we had some of those blueberries left. The ones we got from the woods when we camped there."

At his words, Lance rolls his eyes and huffs slightly. "We had to get rid of your backpack, remember? Itbwas a sort of distraction for the zombies while we ran-- Hey, don't give me that look. It was a moment of desperation.

"Anyways, the bag contained those baby blues, now we're low on stock. We have only a few of those peach cans left. So up, up, Keithy-boy." 

"All right," sighing, Keith forces himself into a sitting position, wincing at the cramp he felt in his back, due to the awkward position he had been laying on the couch in. The couch was a bit too small for his limbs.

"Do you think we can score some meat? Catch some animals on the way?" Lance questioned with an animated smile.

Keith stifled a snort and fastened the clasp on his boots. "It's been quite awhile since we caught an animal, I highly doubt there's going to be a hoarde just walking about." 

Lance's face falls.

"Well, I'll try to catch a rabbit or something," Keith says, sighing at his expression. 

Lance cheerfully smiles at him and visibly had a bounce in his step as he walked towards the one window the basement held.

It was a small, wide window that was too high for Lance to reach without any help.

Lance pushed one of the many boxes the basement held, leveled it just below the window and stood on it, careful to keep his balance to prevent himself from falling. Keith finished putting on his shoes, threw on his scraf and coat. He stood up, silently watched as Lance opened the window. 

The cold air was somehow even colder now with the outside winds making it's way inside the basement. Keith shivered slightly as he draped the moth-eaten wool blanket around himself, apparently still a bit tired. 

"Come on, Mullet. Nap time was kindergarten," Lance cheerfully says. He looks back outside and gives a thoughtful look as he glances up towards the gray skies. "It almost looks like it's going to snow."

It took him a few seconds to get him fully awake, but when he did, he threw the blanket back to the couch. "I'll get our supplies ready," Keith says, tearing his eyes away from Lance.

"All right, but hurry up. Early morning is going to end."

Early morning, the time with the less zombies. 

Keith quickly grabs only one backpack. No need to bring everything during a food run. He just a packed first-aid kit and a few other objects. He grabbed the shotgun leaning against a wall. The bullets were fully loaded from yesterday when he managed to get lucky when looting an old man's lodging that held bullets. Of course, he had to use the bullets sparsely.

Another weapon, Lance's axe. That was because they didn't have another gun, Lance just settled for an axe they found in a shed they had lived in four months ago. He had shitty aim anyways, so it worked out.

He slings the backpack over one arm and holds the shotgun and axe with his hands. He walks back towards Lance in the window. "Let's go."

They weren't able to use the front door of the house, in case any zombies had wandered towards the front door or the streets.

Keith hated going through the window, but hey, the things he did to save himself. He climbed the box Lance had previously climbed and chucked his backpack and shotgun through before himself.

A sound of a _thud_.

He then throws Lance's axe through it too. He heard the familiar _thud_ once again and began to cling onto the edge in an attempt to get through it himself. 

"Didn't get too fat to fit through the window, did you?" Lance teases as he watches Keith going through the window with ease. 

Keith ignores him and forces himself all the way through the window, crawling on the rough pavement now and getting up, patting the dirt that clung onto him off. He had a few scrapes on his arm from sliding it against the rigid pavement, which wad turning into a pink shade.

He ignored it in favor of looking down at the window expectantly, for Lance's appearance. Soon enough, Lance's head pops out and soon, his whole body. 

He watches as Lance uses his arms to force himself up. "Ready?"

Lance gives the most brightest of smiles, seeming to be radiating exuberance. "Born ready."

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Everything's _wrong_ and Keith doesn't know what to do, he's so lost and desperate.

Zombies laid sprawled across the street and Keith was desperately trying to get away. Attempting to not waste his bullets, Keith hits a zombie's spine with his shotgun with as much force as possible and it falls to the floor after a sickening crack in his bones. His hands stings from the impact, but he ignores it and he tries to get away.

He certainly runs faster, but what they lack in speed, they make up for in numbers. 

"Lance? _Lance_ , where are you? We need to go. Lance?" Keith shouts, his head turning around, searching frantically for the brunet. He runs around, trying to lose the pack of zombies when he passes the warehouse.  

The warehouse floor. There's a trail of fresh blood, that hardly looked like it was dried. It's more like a puddle.

Keith pales at the sight of blood. Zombies don't quite bleed. When they do, they bleed a sickening liquid with a gray shade, but this blood was red. There's horror mixed with dread in his stomach. He tries to push away the horrible thoughts that ran through his mind.

" _Lance_?" This time, he isn't calling out his name. It's aquestion that barely registers as a whisper. He silently prays to whatever deity up there, he wishes desperately, clinging onto the bit of hope he has left.

Because his life may be shitty, but Lance is the only thing he's got going on for him and to lose Lance is to lose everything.

His response is in a voice, so weak and helpless, that of a dead man's. "Stay back, I've been bitten."

It's almost like a rush, except he's so numb at the words, he doesn't quite feel it. It's almost as if he's on pause while the world's on auto-pilot. He doesn't know what to feel, his emotions are completely arbitrary and all over the place. It's going so fast, anger, sadness, hopelessness. It's a mess and he can't seem to put a finger to whatever feeling he's supposed to feel.

The hot feeling of despair doesn't register through him until he hears Lance coughing. 

Without thinking about his actions, he stepped foot into the warehouse. 

"Keith, _listen_ to me. _I've been bitten._ Get your damn ass back out there. I swear to god, if you come  _one_ more step closer--" More coughing.

There he sees red. Anger. It's hot untouched anger that's filling his core. _Not Lance. Not Lance_. It could've been _anyone_ , but it just had to be Lance.

He grips his shotgun tightly, trying to gather himself up, before letting it go and the sounds of the shotgun hitting the cement floor of the warehouse is deaf to him as he quickly runs towards Lance's slumped, forlon figure.

He walks closer to the directions the sounds of coughing was coming from. He goes through a load of crates and boxes until he's met face-to-face to Lance. He pales. 

Lance's complexion was sickly-looking, his lips a pale blue, his hair was ruffled and he looked out of it. He had the air of feeble and frail, almost as if he was on the verge of death.

And he _was_. He coughed and had trouble breathing. The bite was on his neck and was bleeding rapidly, he was losing blood so fast. Besides him was a dead zombie with an axe lodged between his neck. He felt a sudden surge of more anger overflow him.

He's at Lance's side and he grabs hold of his hand. "Are you okay?"

Lance laughs so softly. "That's a stupid question. Do I look okay?" His eyes were looking bloodshot and the blood was pouring out from his neck, causing a little pool of blood.

Frantically, Keith rips off the backpack from his shoulder and like a madman, begins searching for the first-aid kit. He manages to get it out and opens it, only to be interrupted with Lance's urges to stop him. He tries ignoring him, trying to get the bandages out.

"Keith."

"I--"

"Just kill me." It's such a raw and throaty voice.

"No, I'm sure it's just a graze. It wouldn't turn you, you're Lance. You'll always be Lance. Just a graze, no effect, I'm positive," Keith's rambling now, he's just spitting out whatever words, whatever hope he can cling onto. 

"Keith." This time, his voice isn't quite as weak as before, but firm. And at this Keith stops his antics and brings his hands down. The bandage rolls out of his hand and he just sits there, looking hopelessly at Lance, unable to do a thing.

"Lance--"

"Don't turn into a baby on me now," Lance stubbornly says.

Keith holds in a breath and closes his eyes tightly. He sniffles. He bites his lips and just breathes. There's the sound of zombies coming nearer from outside of the shed. He had to do this quick. Wordlessly, he picks up his shotgun and sucks in another breath, preparing himself. 

He entered the warehouse with five bullets. He left with four. 

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter: keith sacrifices his soul to satan for lance back
> 
> lol just kidding there is no next chapter  
> also  
> *blushes* if you want to check me out on tumblr:
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramjamson)
> 
> if you don't, feel free to contact me when you want to stop lying to yourself


End file.
